


Not a significant source of iron

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it really matter what those affectionate people do so long as they don't do it in the street and frighten the horses. --Mrs. Patrick Campbell [12/15/03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a significant source of iron

## Not a significant source of iron

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. As long as I keep taking the slashy pills, they'll belong to me. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
  
  


* * *

Blair had no idea that the words were actually going to come out of his mouth, but judging from the expression on Jim's face, they had. 

"Uh." 

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?" 

"Uh." Now would probably be a good time to go back outside and pretend he was coming in for the first time. Perhaps Jim would be willing to pretend as well. And then again, maybe not. 

Jim had turned away from the tv, and he was moving toward Blair, who felt the sudden urge to go to the trunk of his car and put on his bullet proof vest, because Jim was looking practically predatorial. "Come on, Jim. I meant it in a good way." 

Jim quirked an eyebrow, and Blair moved so that the dining room table was between them. "How many men do you know that actually tape Martha Stewart?" The hits just keep on coming, he thought wildly. Shut up, Blair, he told himself. 

In his distraction he'd failed to keep an eye on Jim, and found himself hoisted against the wall. 

"Do you have a problem with my sexual orientation?" 

He gulped, fighting the urge to shift his erection to a more comfortable position. "Uh, no." he managed to babble. "Not at all." 

Martha came back on, and Jim let him drop to the floor, walking back to the couch, wordlessly. Rubbing his ass, Blair dragged himself to a standing position using a chair for support. Careful not to disturb Jim again, he wandered close enough to see what Martha was making. 

He moaned in pain. Martha was organizing a closet, dear God. He had a sudden vision of Jim hanging a sachet of homemade potpourri from his newly organized half of the closet. He had to distract Jim, but how without insulting Martha again? 

* * *

Later, when Blair was resting in the wet spot unable to move under Jim's sleeping weight, he wondered if Martha had a solution for this particular housekeeping problem. 

* * *

End Not a significant source of iron by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
